megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Chansons
Beastie Game '''Beastie Game''' (''ビースティ☆ゲーム'') est l'un des thèmes de ''[[Genei Ibunroku♯FE]]''. Interprété par [[Sumire Morohoshi]]. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''色がない ここに居る事も気の毒な意味'' :''分からない 一秒が永遠(とわ)に続くように'' :''Beastie Game 繋いだレール'' :''もう動けないくらい青の渦'' :''繰り返せない気がしてる'' :''Beastie Game 今が消える'' :''遠い記憶で 見透かせる星が消えるたび'' :''満ちた月を探す 言葉はむせぶ呼吸'' :''漂うとは地図を読むだけで 誰もいない世界にも気づく'' :''雨上がりの隙間にも飲み込まれ 届かない'' :''記号がない 見分けのつかない景色がふいに'' :''終わらない 一秒が止まる駒のように'' :''Beastie Game 歪んだレール'' :''もう動けないくらい息止めて'' :''繰り返せない気がしてる'' :''Beastie Game 今が消える'' :''遠い世界で 知らぬ間に降りかかるデジャヴ'' :''時を作り出した 秩序が崩れ去ってく'' :''風下から近づく気配に 立ち尽くす希望が狂い出して'' :''闇の続く通りにも飲み込まれ 届かない'' :''色がない ここに居る事も気の毒な意味'' :''分からない 一秒が永遠(とわ)に続くように'' :''Beastie Game 繋いだレール'' :''もう動けないくらい青の渦'' :''繰り返せない気がしてる'' :''Beastie Game 歪んだレール'' :''もう動けないくらい息止めて'' :''繰り返せない気がしてる'' :''Beastie Game 今が消える'' Romaji Dream Catcher '''Dream☆Catcher''' (''ドリーム☆キャッチャー'') est l'un des thèmes de ''[[Genei Ibunroku♯FE]]''. Interprété par [[Ayane Sakura]] et [[Inori Minase]]. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''夢の途中 キミに夢中 近づいてきて'' :''会いたいけど まだ会えない 私のお月様'' :''窓の外たくさんの 星屑光る'' :''月へと導く 空の標識'' :''夜空浮遊してるような 不思議な魅力'' :''流れ星がほら ウィンクしてくれる'' :''鳴り止まない目覚まし 夢と現実の間'' :''無重力'' :''夢の途中 キミに夢中 近づいてきて'' :''待って まだ消えないでよ そばで輝いていて'' :''行きたい まだ行けないみたい 夜空の向こう'' :''会いたいけど まだ会えない 私のお月様'' :''叶えてよお月様'' :''真っ直ぐに見えていたのに 歩いてみたら'' :''デコボコクネクネ 到着はどこだ'' :''恋も友情も大切な 女の子事情'' :''メモリー足りないみたい パンク寸前ね'' :''朝になればもう少し 夜には妄想開始'' :''繰り返し'' :''夢の途中 キミに夢中 追いかけっこね'' :''黄金色 照らす未来 ずっと導いていて'' :''行きたい まだ行けないみたい 月の裏側'' :''大嫌い やっぱり好き 私のお月様'' :''ざわめきでため息 揺れてるブランコみたい'' :''後ちょっと近づけばいいなぁ…'' :''ひとつふたつ泳ぐ 星に願いを'' :''夜空まで手を伸ばせば もう届きそうなのに'' :''月面旅行したみたいな 浮遊したいな'' :''微笑むのは月うさぎ そばで見守っていて'' :''夢の途中 キミに夢中 近づいてきて'' :''待って まだ消えないでよ そばで輝いていて'' :''行きたい まだ行けないみたい 夜空の向こう'' :''会いたいけど まだ会えない 私のお月様'' :''叶えてよお月様'' Romaji Memories of Rain (''雨音のメモリー''). Composé, arrangé et écrit par Natsumi (夏海) Interprété par [[Kaori Fukuhara]]. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり'' :''あなたの香りを 声を忘れたいのに'' :''雨音のメモリー 哀愁のエレジー'' :''いつまでも胸に抱いて 眠り続けるの'' :''さよならって言葉だけじゃ 終われない何もかも'' :''ごめんねって一言でも 言えたら良かったの?'' :''雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり'' :''いつまでも胸の奥にある レイニーメモリー'' :''霧雨のメロディー 遠ざかる轍'' :''あなたの優しさ 今も忘れられずに'' :''霧雨のメロディー 思い出の旅路'' :''いつの日も胸を締め付ける グッバイララバイ'' :''さよならって言葉がまだ 胸の奥くすぶるの'' :''ごめんねって今更でも あなたに伝えたい'' :''雨音のメモリー 消えないぬくもり'' :''いつまでも胸の奥にある レイニーメモリー'' Romaji More a Friend Than a Lover (''友達以上、恋人未満''). Composé et arrangé par Kazuaki Yamashita, écrit par Kelly, interprété par Inori Minase, choeur de Chifuyu Kubota (窪田 千冬). Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''今日は少し背伸びして オシャレしたの気づいてる?'' :''お気に入りのワンピース ネイルだって頑張った'' :''Baby よそ見ばっかして Baby はしゃぐ横顔'' :''全然 私の気持ちに気づかずに'' :''いつか友達以上 いつも願っているよ'' :''ため息も もどかしさも 何もかも君のせいだ!'' :''今は恋人未満 だけど信じているよ'' :''自分でも戸惑ってる もう君の事しか見えなくて'' :''帰り道で2人きり チャンスなのはわかってる'' :''思い切って一歩前進! …そんな甘くないね'' :''Baby 頬に手あてて Baby「熱ある?」なんて'' :''ちょっと その鈍感さは辛すぎる'' :''いつか友達以上 多分、気づいてないけど'' :''押しよせる"好き"のせいで 息継ぎも出来ないんだ!'' :''今は恋人未満 だけど隠しているの'' :''いつの日かこの気持ちに 君がちゃんと気づいてくれるまで'' :''今日も進展はなし Sunset オレンジの空'' :''Bye-bye 手を振る背中が滲んでく'' :''いつか友達以上 いつも願っているよ'' :''ため息も もどかしさも 何もかも君のせいだ!'' :''今は恋人未満 だけど信じているよ'' :''自分でも戸惑ってる もう君の事しか見えなくて'' :''早くこの気持ちに 気がついて!'' Romaji Labyrinth (''迷路''). Composé et écrit par Hiroshi Yoshida (吉田 博), arrangé par Manao Doi (土肥 真生), interprété par Yoshino Nanjo. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''立ち止まることなんて考えもしなかった'' :''流されるのはイヤで意地を張ってて'' :''信じてた 自分らしさ 守ろうとするほど'' :''一人きりになってく私がいた'' :''弱さなんて絶対に見せないって思ったけど'' :''どうしてなの? わからないよ'' :''迷い込んだ迷路で一人になる'' :''もしかしたら ずっと誰かに'' :''認めてほしかっただけなのかな?'' :''そう気づき始めたよ私'' :''みんなとただ笑っていたいだけ だから'' :''本当の自分まだ見つけられなくて'' :''ここじゃないどこかに いるはずだって'' :''でもやっと見えてきた小さな光は'' :''探すのをやめたとき 見えはじめた'' :''ありのままで なんて嘘だって思ったけど'' :''もっと強くなればいつか'' :''あるべき私になれるんだと'' :''信じていた でも人はみな'' :''弱さを認めて強くなれる'' :''そう気づき始めたよ私'' :''誰かの優しさに触れた時に 確かに'' :''どうしてなの?わからないよ'' :''迷い込んだ迷路の出口はない'' :''もしかしたら 私一人'' :''壁をつくってただけなのかな'' :''ありのままでいればいつも'' :''あるべき私がここにいると'' :''信じてまた 新しい夢を'' :''精一杯描き出せばいい'' :''そう気づき始めたよ私'' :''みんなとただ笑ってる未来を 夢見て'' Romaji Give Me!! Composé et arrangé par Kazuaki Yamashita, écrit par Kelly, interprété par Yoshino Nanjo et Inori Minase, choeur d'Asami Izawa. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''素直になりたい そう思うたび 素直になれない'' :''カッコイイと言われるたび No way! No way! 悲しかった'' :''誰だってそうよ 私もそう'' :''私と違うあなたが 眩しい'' :''Give me!! もっとCuteに'' :''Give me!! もっとCoolに'' :''Give me!! もっと違う 輝きが欲しくなる'' :''Give me!! 真っ直ぐさも'' :''Give me!! 不器用さも'' :''Give me!! 私に無い 輝きが欲しくなる'' :''今すぐに Please give it to me'' :''嘘なんてつけない つきたくない どんな理由でも'' :''裏切られて傷ついても Always Always 正直さを'' :''光と影 正反対な'' :''私と違うあなたが 知りたい'' :''Give me!! 月光の様に'' :''Give me!! 太陽の様に'' :''Give me!! もっと違う 輝きが欲しくなる'' :''Give me!! その秘密'' :''Give me!! こじ開けて'' :''Give me!! 手に入れたい 何もかも欲しくなる'' :''ほら早く Please give it to me'' :''もっとCoolに'' :''私と違うあなたが 眩しい'' :''Give me!! もっとCuteに'' :''Give me!! もっとCoolに'' :''Give me!! もっと違う 輝きが欲しくなる'' :''Give me!! 真っ直ぐさも'' :''Give me!! 不器用さも'' :''Give me!! 私に無い 輝きが欲しくなる'' :''今すぐに Please give it to me'' :''Please give it to me'' :''Please give it to me'' Romaji Dia Witch Sweet Composé, arrangé et écrit par Akihiko Nakamura (中村 瑛彦), interprété par Mayu Sekiya (関谷 真由), par le biais de ? (モブ山 モブ代). Yoshino Nanjo interprète la version Kiria. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''ハートにとびきりラブリー 輝いて'' :''究極の和み (癒し) 熱い (思い)'' :''100パーセント君にとどけ'' :''ディア・ディア☆マジョマジョ! Sweet♡'' :''空回りばかり毎日 いろはとほへとの2人で頑張ってるよ'' :''負けない気持ちは最強 さあ行こう ワクワクな未来'' :''Ready Go!!'' :''どんなことがあっても 諦めないから'' :''信じてよね みんなを助けるんだ'' :''とびきり笑顔!!'' :''ハートにきらめけラブリー はばたいて'' :''世界中みんなを 灯せ'' :''ハートにとびきりラブリー 輝いて'' :''究極の和み (癒し) 熱い (思い)'' :''100パーセント君にとどけ'' :''ディア・ディア☆マジョマジョ! Sweet♡'' Romaji Distant from You (''君と僕との距離''). Composé et écrit par Chikara Gohone (五戸 力), co-arrangé avec Takehito Shimizu (清水 武仁), interprété par le groupe Emotional Key (Mina Nakazawa 中澤 みな, Hoshinatsu Wakatsuki 若月 星夏 et Karin Nanami 奈波 果林) Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''悔しくて眠れなかったよ こんなに君を想ってるのに'' :''すれ違う君の隣は いつもあの娘が笑ってるから'' :''近づけそうで 近づけない距離が'' :''もどかし過ぎて 泣きそうな時だって 笑い出していた'' :''どれだけの勇気ふり出せば'' :''もっと もっと 素直になれるだろう?'' :''どれだけの奇跡が起これば'' :''ずっと ずっと 側にいれるだろう?'' :''嬉しくて忘れられないよ 振り向く君と目が合ってた'' :''伝えたい事が今なら 言える気がして駆け出してた'' :''遠回りした 君へのこの距離も'' :''歩き続けたら 必ず辿り着く 信じているから'' :''どれだけの想いぶつければ'' :''もっと もっと 見つめてくれるだろう?'' :''どれだけの季節数えれば'' :''ずっと ずっと 笑い合えるだろう?'' :''どれだけの勇気ふり出せば'' :''もっと もっと 素直になれるだろう?'' :''どれだけの奇跡が起これば'' :''ずっと ずっと 側にいれるだろう?'' :''ずっと ずっと 笑い合えるだろう?'' Romaji Through the Tunnel (''トンネルをくぐりぬけたら''). Composé, arrangé et écrit par Yuichi Nakase, interprété par Kaori Fukuhara. Guitare et basse: Koji Sekiguchi (関口 功二) Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め'' :''秘密のオアシス見つけた 泥んこだらけの君と'' :''学校の帰り道 気づけばグルグル道'' :''君とおしゃべりしていたら 知らない場所!?'' :''赤や緑や黄色 カラフルな動物たち'' :''なんだか 不思議な世界に迷いこんだ'' :''だけどいつも 君がそばにいてくれるからワクワクする'' :''もっと冒険 もっと探検 知らない世界へ飛び出そう'' :''パラレル世界 君とワープ 迷わずに進め'' :''秘密のオアシス見つけた キラキラボウシ'' :''トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め'' :''わたしはめげないわ 宇宙までいけちゃうかも'' :''君とずっといっしょなら'' :''同じ星に生まれて 同じ世界を見てる'' :''だけど だけど 本当は違うんだよ'' :''摩訶不思議 期待してハッピー 君を追いかけて'' :''地図にはない道みつけた ドキドキコース'' :''おとぎ話の中へワープ 怖いお話も'' :''わたしは泣かないわ いつも笑顔でいれるよ'' :''パラレル世界 君とワープ 迷わずに進め'' :''秘密のオアシス見つけた キラキラボウシ'' :''トンネルくぐりぬけスキップ まっすぐに進め'' :''わたしはめげないわ 宇宙までいけちゃうかも'' :''泥んこだらけの君と ずっといっしょなら'' Romaji Masqueraider Champ (?) (''シャンプ！！凰牙！！！'') Composé, arrangé et écrit par BounceBack (Tomoki Kawade 河出 智希 & Emiko Takeuchi 竹内 栄美子), interprété par Yuki Ono, choeur et arrangement choral de Yoshihiko Chino. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''Big Jump! 燃えろ凰牙 挑むんだ 飛び立て'' :''Blaze 強きタマシイ 突き進め 最強Jump!'' :''君の心に願いはあるか?'' :''Take a chance 躊躇(ためら)いはいらない Oh 羽ばたけ'' :''闇が立ちはだかる運命を砕けよ'' :''自分を信じ 立ち向かうんだ Go!'' :''傷つくことで掴んだこのチカラ'' :''気高く 強く (You can fly!) 誓え'' :''"何度でも立ち上がるぜ"'' :''Big Jump! 燃えろ凰牙 挑むんだ 飛び立て'' :''Blaze 強きタマシイ 突き進め 最強'' :''誰かを守ると決めたなら You Win'' :''かなう敵はいない So Fly!飛ぶぜ'' :''Big Jump!'' :''君の心に翼はあるか?'' :''Change your way 戸惑いはいらない Oh 輝け'' :''諦めたくないと もがき続ける'' :''希望が翼 戦うだけだ Go!'' :''胸の奥には 願いの火が燃える'' :''怒りも 夢も (You can fly!) チカラ'' :''何度でも挑めるだろう'' :''Big Jump! 燃えろ凰牙 風を切る 炎(ほのお)だ'' :''Blaze 赤き太陽 情熱だ 最強'' :''未来を守ると決めたなら You Win'' :''怖いものはない So Fly! 飛ぶぜ'' :''Big Jump! Jump!'' :''Big Jump! 燃えろ凰牙 挑むんだ 飛び立て'' :''Blaze 強きタマシイ 突き進め 最強'' :''誰かを守ると決めたなら You Win'' :''かなう敵はいない So Fly!飛ぶぜ'' :''Big Jump! Jump!'' :''Big Jump!'' Romaji No World for Mirages (?) (''幻じゃない世界''). Composé et écrit par Mayuko Maruyama (丸山 真由子), arrangé par Takehito Shimizu, interprété par Sumire Morohoshi. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''遠い空を見上げ泣いていた あの季節は'' :''何を求め彷徨うのかも 分からなくて'' :''はじめて知る涙は あたたかくて優しい'' :''ここじゃないどこかでも ずっと覚えているから'' :''探していたぬくもり キミがくれた欠片'' :''ひとりきりで凍えた心 溶かしてゆく'' :''幻じゃない世界'' :''キミが私に 示してくれたの'' :''届かない距離さえ 飛び越えたその笑顔は'' :''止まったままの時計の針を 進めたんだ'' :''また会おうと誓って 結んだ絆がほら'' :''ここじゃないどこかまで きっと照らしてくれるね'' :''さよならさえ言えずに キミの手を離した'' :''信じている 離れていても そばにいると'' :''幻じゃない未来'' :''キミがいるから また歩き出せる'' :''この掌 広げて キミに触れたあの日'' :''色褪せない 記憶の雫 こぼれ落ちた'' :''探していたぬくもり キミがくれた欠片'' :''ひとりきりで凍えた心 溶かしてゆく'' :''幻じゃない世界'' :''キミと一緒に どこまでも行こう'' Romaji Under the moon Composé, arrangé et écrit par Yuichi Nakase, interprété par Yoshimasa Hosoda. Guitare: Koji Sekiguchi (関口 功二), Violon: Shun Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''こわかったさよならと 伝えることが出来なかった'' :''あの日の微笑みと 今も変わらない君が愛おしくて'' :''夜空を見上げる度...'' :''切なくなる 気持ちおさえて'' :''この星で君と出会い 永遠の心に咲く花をみつけたよ'' :''今はもう一人じゃない どんなに離れていても涙流さない'' :''はじめて感じた この温もりを忘れないよ'' :''眠れない夜ならば そっと窓をあけ会いにきてよ'' :''月明かりで君を 優しく包みこんで見守ってるから'' :''最後に見た景色で'' :''君をずっと 輝かせたい'' :''もう二度と悲しまぬように こぼれ落ちたしずくを星に届けよう'' :''時が経ちこの命が尽きても 誰より君が大切な人'' :''遥か彼方の世界で 長い旅が始まって'' :''幾千年もの時が過ぎ去っていても'' :''必ずこの場所で 寄り添える日が来る'' :''時を越えて待ってるよ'' :''愛しき人よ 君だけの心に咲く花になれたかな'' :''今はもう一人じゃない どんなに離れていても涙流さない'' :''君がいつまでも幸せでありますようにと'' :''降り注ぐ星に願いを乗せて...'' Romaji Fly (''Fly〜君という風〜''). Composé et arrangé par Kazuaki Yamashita, écrit par Kelly, interprété par Inori Minase, choeur de Chifuyu Kubota (窪田 千冬). Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる'' :''ありったけの気持ちを伝えよう'' :''本当に 本当に ありがとう'' :''広い空に憧れてた 幼かったあの頃は'' :''翼(はね)広げて羽ばたける今日を 想像もできなかった'' :''君という風と逢い 私、強くなれた'' :''虹色のステージ 太陽のスポットライト'' :''とても輝いていて'' :''空高くFly 君がいれば 夢も夢じゃなくなる'' :''ありきたりな 言葉でも正直な'' :''この気持ち この気持ち 受け止めて'' :''空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる'' :''ありったけの気持ちを伝えよう'' :''本当に 本当に ありがとう'' :''長い様で短い様な 不思議な時間(とき)を重ねて'' :''宝物は目に見えるものが 全てじゃないと知ったよ'' :''目を閉じて深呼吸 君の声がしてる'' :''涙なんて乾くくらい'' :''とても 温かくて'' :''空高くFly 君がくれた 数えきれない奇跡は'' :''褪せることない これからも永遠に'' :''この胸に この胸に 抱きしめて'' :''空高くFly 君がフワリ この心を撫でてく'' :''明日もまた 笑顔になる魔法'' :''本当に 本当に ありがとう'' :''Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう'' :''Blowin' in the wind 君と一緒に'' :''Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう'' :''ずっと一緒に'' :''道に迷っても 暗い夜でも'' :''私、ひとりじゃないから'' :''君と一緒に'' :''春の花を 夏の雲を 秋や冬の星座を'' :''忘れられない 景色をこれからも'' :''探そうよ 探そうよ'' :''Blowin' in the wind'' :''空高くFly 君がいれば 夢も夢じゃなくなる'' :''ありきたりな 言葉でも正直な'' :''この気持ち この気持ち 受け止めて'' :''空高くFly 君が強く この背中を押してる'' :''ありったけの 気持ちを伝えよう'' :''本当に 本当に ありがとう'' :''Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう'' :''Blowin' in the wind 君と一緒に'' :''Blowin' in the wind 次の世界へ行こう'' :''ずっと一緒に'' :''Blowin' in the wind'' Romaji Fire Emblem (''ファイアーエムブレム〜光の戯曲〜''). Composé et arrangé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], basé sur le thème écrit par Yuka Tsujiyoko, écrit par Kelly, interprété par [[Ryohei Kimura]] et tout le personnel de Fortuna Entertainment. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''Ah 英雄(きみ)を呼ぶ旋律は この宇宙(そら)の果てへ'' :''永遠を誓い 祝福を授けよう'' :''廻り続ける 運命(さだめ)としても'' :''現世(いま)を生きてほしい'' :''さあ 覚醒(めざ)めよ'' :''光を受けて'' :''Fire Emblem 守りたい世界(もの)がある'' :''時空(とき)を超えても 変わらずに'' :''Fire Emblem (永遠を) 守りたい世界(ひと)がいる (誓い)'' :''生きる理由が (光を) そこにある'' :''さあ 覚醒(めざ)めよ…'' Romaji Smile Smile Composé et écrit par Hiroshi Yoshida (吉田 博), arrangement de Manao Doi (土肥 真生), interprété par [[Ryohei Kimura]] et tout le personnel de Fortuna Entertainment, choeur et arrangement choral de Yoshihiko Chino. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji Romaji Full Ver. Kanji :''今日出会えた たくさんの笑顔たちに'' :''さよならを言うのは 少し寂しくなるから'' :''この瞬間 ひとつになれた気持ちを'' :''ずっとあたためて 宝物にしよう'' :''そうさ どんなにどんなに負けそうでも'' :''また チカラになるよ'' :''もっとSmile Smile 顔上げて 笑ってみせて'' :''きっと心軽くなる また歩き出せる'' :''いつかまたここで逢える その時まで'' :''もっと輝けるように 今胸に誓って'' :''まだ知らない 新しい自分自身'' :''探していたけど 一人じゃ見つけられなかった'' :''今わかったよ それぞれ違うみんなを'' :''認め合えたときに 生まれ変われるんだと'' :''そうさ どんなに心が遠くても'' :''また ひとつになれる'' :''そしてSmile Smile 声上げて 歌いつづけて'' :''きっと心踊りだす また通じ合える'' :''いつかまた涙流す 時が来たら'' :''いつも思い出せるように この歌を刻もう'' :''もっとSmile Smile 顔上げて 笑ってみせて'' :''きっと心軽くなる また歩き出せる'' :''いつかまたここで逢える その時まで'' :''もっと輝けるように 今胸に誓って'' :''この歌を歌おう'' Romaji ... 軽子坂高校校歌 (?) :''霊峰富士を仰ぎて遠く'' :''流れは清き神田川'' :''志操も堅き若人が'' :''集いて建つる学舎よ'' :''ああ 軽校 軽校'' :''軽子坂高校'' :''秩父連邦望みて遥か'' :''水面輝く千鳥ヶ淵'' :''理想も高き若人が'' :''集いて競う学舎よ'' :''ああ 軽校 軽校'' :''軽子坂高校'' :''弧峰筑波に朝日照り映え'' :''行手に広き太平洋'' :''希望も熱き若人が'' :''抱きて巣立つ学舎よ'' :''ああ 軽校 軽校'' :''軽子坂高校'' P3+(?) Theater (P4+?) :''Ah Ah Ah Ah'' :''Sorry, could you make the music louder?'' :''I cannot yet 'cause of my dream.'' :''Sorry, could you make the music louder?'' :''I cannot yet 'cause of my dream.'' Hen to Hen #X '''#X''' est le thème d'introduction de la version 3DS de ''[[Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Ryota Kozuka]], interprété par [[wink wink]], écrit par [[Kazuyuki Yamai]] et traduit par Toshihiro Takeuchi et wink wink. Paroles Wild Sales '''Wild Sales''' (''ワイルドに営業中♪'') est le thème joué pendant la scène au restaurant, dans ''[[Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream]]''. Ce thème est composé et écrit par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], et est interprété par le groupe produit par ce denier, [[DeathRabbits]]. Paroles Kanji Romaji Boku no Akashi '''Boku no Akashi''' (''僕の証'') est le thème de fin de ''[[Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth]]''. Ce thème est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]], écrit par [[Yuichiro Tanaka]], et interprété par [[Yumi Kawamura]]. Paroles "Kanji" :Sleep walk まぶたが 思い出の闇へ誘う :雪が花を そっと枯らすように :知っていたはず くり返すものなんて無い :時の針が 僕を消してく :だけど 不思議 熱く今 涙 :輝いて見えるよ ありふれた全てが :人いきれの街の 煙る空さえ :なにげない時間の 燃えるような煌めき :失くしたくないから いま歩き出す :Grayish dawn 夜明けが またひとつ夢を暴き :温もりさえ 砂の手触りに :でも歩くよ そこに何が待つかじゃない :これがきっと 僕の証さ :遠い 未来 胸に秘め 歌う :輝いて見えるよ ありふれた明日が :同じ声と出会う ただそれだけが :痛みが削り出す 僕という命を :赤々と掲げて いま歩き出す :Till my soul たとえ 僕が思い出に変わる :それでも... :冬枯れに響いた はしゃぐ誰かの love song :自分のことのように 胸を震わす :輝いて見えるよ ありふれた全てが :手をつなぐ刹那の 息遣いさえ :なにげない時間の 燃えるような煌めき :失くしたくないから いま歩き出す "Romaji" :Sleep walk mabuta ga omoide no yami he sasō :Yuki ga hana wo sotto karasu yō ni :Shitteita hazu kuri kaesu mono nante nai :Toki no hari ga boku wo keshite ku :Dakedo fushigi atsuku ima namida :Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta subete ga :Hitoikire no machi no kemuru sora sae :Nanigenai jikan no moeru yō na kirameki :Nakushitaku nai kara ima aruki dasu :Grayish dawn yoake ga mata hitotsu yume wo abaki :Nukumori sae suna no tezawari ni :Demo aruku yo soko ni nani ga matsu ka janai :Kore ga kitto boku no akashisa :Tōi mirai mune ni hime utau :Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta ashita ga :Onaji koe to deau tada sore dake ga :Itami ga kezuri dasu boku to iu inochi wo :Akaaka to kakagete ima aruki dasu :Till my soul tatoe boku ga omoide ni kawaru :Sore demo… :Fuyugare ni hibi ita hashagu dareka no love song :Jibun no koto no you ni mune wo furuwasu :Kagayaite mieru yo arifureta subete ga :Te wo tsunagu setsuna no ikidzukai sae :Nanigenai jikan no moeru yō na kirameki :Nakushitaku nai kara ima aruki dasu Brave - Yūki wo Dashite Miyou, Imasugu